A Pirate's Life
by Demonlord5000
Summary: During a blackout, Skye tells the story of her pirate ancestor.
1. Chapter 1

Adventure Bay was unusually stormy this night as a group of pups sat huddled at the top floor of a large tower-like structure. The pups lay there watching Apollo The Super Pup. At least, until there was a flash pf lightning, accompanied by the entire room going pitch black. Some pups groaned while others let out startled yelps. After a minute a young boy walked into the room carrying a couple of electric lanterns.

"Sorry pups, looks like the storm knocked out the power. We'll have to find something else to pass the time."

"We could play Pup-Pup Boogie!" Rubble suggested.

"With no power?" Rocky deadpanned.

"Oops... Hehe..."

"We could tell stories." Chase suggested. Skye suddenly perked up.

"Ooh! Ryder, I've got a story to tell! Please?"

"Sure Skye, go ahead." Skye yipped, doing a flip before grabbing a lantern and running to the door.

"Gotta get something from storage first! Be right back!" After several minutes she returned, carrying an old, tattered journal.

"Wow Skye, that book looks to be a couple hundred years old!" Rocky exclaimed.

"A little older than that. It dates back to the early 1690s." Skye explained. Rocky gaped.

"The Golden Age of Piracy!?" Skye nodded as everyone else looked on in wonder.

"This journal belonged to my ancestor, Aria Aeroblade."

"Aewoblade!?" Zuma gasped. "As in Captain Aewoblade!? The most wuthless and feawed piwate pup to evew sail the Seven Seas!? She's youwe ancestow!?" Skye nodded, an embarrassed blush on her face.

"Captain Aeroblade?" Chase questioned.

"There's a story where Captain Aeroblade and he crew slaughtered an entire village." Rocky began. "When asked about it, she said she did it cause she 'felt like it'."

"Woah, brutal..." Marshall whimpered.

"Let's all be glad our Skye's nothing like that." Ryder stated, petting the cockapoo. "Go ahead and read Skye." Skye grinned, carefully opening the journal so as not to damage it. She cleared her throat and began to read.

* * *

 **January 2, 1691:**

The two ships were locked in brutal combat. On each side pups were eaither shooting eachother or screaming profanities. The sound of cannon fire was deafening, but not enough so that the crew of one ship couldn't hear the door to the Captain's Quarters slam open.

"What the hell is going on out here!?" The resulting cockapoo demanded, here wide brimmed hat and coat a deep magenta. Despite her small size, a single short glance could tell you this is not a pup to be messed with.

"Captain!" A nearby husky shouted. "It's the Royal Pup Navy!"

"Which ship?" Aeroblade demaded.

"The Raven, but the Admiral's with them as well." Aeroblade snatched the telescope that was held out to her, using it to peer at the enemy ship. When she caught sight of a german shepherd decked out in admiral's gear, she smirked.

"Wait for my signal." Aeroblade told the husky, jumping off the side of the ship and latching onto a stray rope. Swinging over to the other side, she landed with a graceful flip, unsheathing her blade to cut a startled soldier's throat. As several more pups advanced on she, she grinned devilishly. One took a swing at her, only for her to flip into the air, causing him to hit his comrade instead. She landed on the soldier's back, grabbing his head and twisting it sharply. She then proceeded to ram her sword into another soldier's chest, before pulling out a pistol, designed to be wielded by a pup, and shot the final soldier in the head. He collapsed to reveal the Admiral. Aeroblade grinned.

"Hello love, I take it you missed me?"

"I'm here to bring you in Aria, no funny business." He growled, circling her.

"You say that, but we both know it isn't going to happen. You probably came here to glance at my rear again after so long."

"The king is getting on my ass Aria." He explained. "He's demanding I bring you in." Aria rolled her eyes.

"Even if you do arrest me here, we both know you'll 'accidentally' allow me to escape when he pass Adventure Bay." She fluttered her eyelids, walking forward to nuzzle him. "I do enjoy your presence love, I really do, but I have a reputation to keep." She raised he paw, and his eyes widened.

"You're insane."

"And yet you choose to bed me every chance you get. I'll see you soon beloved." She clenched her paw, and her ship, Thunderbird, fired with everything it had. The Raven was ripped to shreds as. Aria leapt over tge side of the ship. Over on the Thunderbird, the husky watched as the remains of the Raven, and the pups that were on it, collapsed into the ocean. Aria pulled herself over the railing, dripping wet but smiling.

"That was fun." Aria chirped as she staggered over to the wheel, the husky taking her place beside the captain. "So, where do you think we should go next Frost?"

"Honestly Captain, I'm hoping for any place with a tavern." The husky, Frost, stated.

"Adventure Bay it is!" Aria grinned. "OY! LOOSE THE SAILS!" Her crew scrambled to complete her orders, and soon, they were sailing towards another adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

"That Admiral..." Chase began. "He's not dead is he?"

"Hmm... Nope. He's in a lot of later entries." Skye explained.

"Ryder, what does it mean to bed someone?" Rubble asked innocently.

"...I'll tell you when your older..."

"But-"

"Skye please continue!"

* * *

 **January 3, 1691** :

Aria tipped back, chugging her rum while her crew sang shanties aloud. She fell onto her back, locking eyes with a sopping wet german sheperd dressed in an admiral's uniform.

"Ah my love. I was wondering when you'd arrive."

"I was flaoting in the ocean for two days." He huffed as he plopped down next to her. "Oy, fire whiskey!" The pup behind the counter plopped drink down in front of the Admiral, who promptly downed it in one go. He eyed Aria. "You know, I can't understand why a pirate of your caliber would limit herself to rum."

"Sometimes the most basic things are the most satisfying. But now that you mention it..." She threw a bag of coins on the counter. Gimme an unopened bottle of your strongest." The pup complied, and Aria grabbed the german shepherd, tugging him along. "Come love, we must get you dried of and warmed up." He couldn't help but grin at the tone of her voice...

They had barely gotten inside her Captain's Quarters before he had shoved her onto the bed, passionately locking lips with her.

"My love..." Aria breathed when they finally came up for air. "Chief... What would your wife and children think if the knew you were being so unfaithful?"

"To hell with them." Chief snapped. "The wife is a spoiled daughter of a governor, and she spoils the children even more! I only married her because our parents betrothed us, and I only gave her pups so she would cease her whining." Aria absentmindedly stroked his face.

"My love... You would give up a life of luxury just to be with the most feared pirate pup to ever grace the seas?"

"Without question." Chief responded, licking her cheek.

"Soon my beloved. Soon I will retire from this life, and then we can be together. We can move to a snowy mountain and live in a cozy little cabin, just the two of us, away from all these kings and horrid wives of yours."

"I await that day with great anticipation my darling." He breathed, leaning down to kiss her lovingly.

* * *

 **Present Day:**

Skye blinked, flicking the pages, wide eyed.

"What's wrong?" Rocky asked.

"This next few pages are VERY graphically detailed." Skye peered on the page. "Oh, wow, that's kinky."

"Ryder, what's kinky mean?" Rubble asked innocently.

"Skye just skip ahead!" Ryder said quickly.

* * *

 **January 4, 1691:**

Chief opened his eyes slowly, taking in his surroundings. Aria was cuddled up to his chest, breathing softly in her sleep. He absentmindedly stroked her fur as he was lost in thought. Despite her brutal nature as a pirate, she was a surprisingly gentle lover, yet another thing she held over his wife, who just complained most of the time. With a sigh, he eased himself up, only for the cockapoo to grab him.

"Mmm... Stay..."

"I must go. If I'm gone too long they'll assume I'm dead and the wife'll throw out my favorite chair." He bent down, kissing her forehead. "I'll see you again soon my love." With that, he dressed, stepping out into the morning sun.

"Morning." Frost chirped happily, poaching some eggs on the beach next to the dock. "Want one?"

"Did you steal those?"

"Well, I am a pirate." Chief sighed.

"Maybe next time. I need to chart a ship for Barkingburg." He took off, wanting to get back before Blaze got into trouble.

He loved that dalmation like a brother, but he was much too clumsy for his own good.


End file.
